<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Valentine's Oneshots by bokutoluvscha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424522">Haikyuu Valentine's Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoluvscha/pseuds/bokutoluvscha'>bokutoluvscha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kagehina Day (Haikyuu!!), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoluvscha/pseuds/bokutoluvscha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all✋🏼😌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu Valentine's Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KageHina</p>
<p>-Kageyama's pov-</p>
<p>I feel... Strange.<br/>Whenever I'm around him, I feel weird.<br/>Somehow whenever I'm with him, he never fails to make me smile even for just a little bit.<br/>What's this feeling when I'm around him?<br/>Lately, I feel off. It's not that I couldn't set or something it's just whenever I'm on the court I feel this strange emotion that I can't explain.</p>
<p>-3rd person pov-<br/>"Noya bro, I received chocolates from Kiyoko-san!" A yell could be heard from the Karasuno Volleyball gym.</p>
<p>"I got some too and it's handmade by her!" Another yell could be heard.</p>
<p>"Well, she did make chocolate for all of us,"</p>
<p>"Shh, shut up Ennoshitta!" Both of the boys yelled.</p>
<p>'Jeez, why are they so loud? It's morning...' Kageyama thought.</p>
<p>"Hinata! Did you get any chocolates?" Nishinoya asked his kouhai.</p>
<p>Hearing his name, the tangerine responded with a bright smile of his, "Yeah, I got some but they're supposed to be chocolates for friendship!"</p>
<p>Kageyama heard Nishinoya-san and Hinata's conversation and got a tad jealous. Why would he be jealous? It's not that he didn't get any chocolates, his classmates gave him some. However, he somehow doesn't want Hinata to get chocolates from anyone. Well, except himself.</p>
<p>'Wait, no... That's not right,' the black-haired first year thought and shook his head to get rid of his weird thoughts. </p>
<p>Regardless, those weird feelings and weird thoughts will always be there no matter how hard he tries. He then decided to ask someone about those emotions. Who else should he ask for if it's not the team's mom, Sugawara Koushi. Said person was in the storeroom, finding something. Kageyama then went to the ash blonde setter.</p>
<p>"Uhm... Sugawara-san I may or may not have a question," Kageyama said while scratching his head with one of his hands. Who knew asking questions at your senior would be embarrassing?</p>
<p>"Oh? What's the question?" Suga asked, with a calm smile on his face. Said third-year was slightly surprised, to be honest. It's because not quite often his fellow kouhai asks for bits of advice and such. But he is happy to help.</p>
<p>"Oh well, I have this weird feeling lately..." Kageyama started.</p>
<p>"Go on," Suga said, his voice was laced with a little bit of concern.</p>
<p>"I... I don't know what it is. It's been bugging me for quite some time," Kageyama confessed.</p>
<p>'A weird feeling, huh?' Sugar mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>"Hmm, does it..." Suga started. "Do you feel like there's something in your stomach? Or?" He guessed.</p>
<p>"Um," Kageyama paused. After a few seconds, he replied, "Yeah... I feel like- there's these tingling feeling like, butterflies in my stomach. If that makes sense that is..." He mumbled out the last part. </p>
<p>"Oh my fellow kouhai, that feeling is a feeling from heart," </p>
<p>"A- a feeling from the heart?" Kageyama asked, confusion evident on his face. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you're in love Kageyama," Suga said with a playful smirk.</p>
<p>"O-oh, uhm... Thank you Sugawara-san," The first year said and excused himself.</p>
<p>'I've been crushing on boke for this whole time? I- how? Since when? Well, that explains it. Should I confess? It'sValentine's day today... What if he rejects me? I could say it's Valentine's joke,' Kageyama thought.</p>
<p>The thought of confessing to Hinata has been bothering him all day.</p>
<p>After thinking a lot, and got scolded plenty amount of times by his teacher because he didn't pay attention in class, he finally came up with an idea. It's simple but who cares, Kageyama and Hinata are both simple idiots.</p>
<p>School then finished. Evening practice was on as usual which means the bickering was as usual too.</p>
<p>The practice was just like any ordinary evening practice and soon Daichi called it a day. As Hinata was picking up the volleyballs that are scattered across the court, Kageyama threw a volleyball which directly hit Hinata's head.</p>
<p>"Ouch- that hurts..." Hinata mumbled and rubbed his head. He picked up the volleyball and noticed a note on said volleyball. Curious, he read the writings which were consists of only four simple words, 'I like you, boke'.</p>
<p>The tangerine human was startled, to say the least. His little head was still comprehending the words that he has just read.</p>
<p>'B-boke? You mean, Kageyama wrote this? Wait- he likes me back?' Hinata thought.<br/> He didn't notice that a certain black-haired setter was behind him.</p>
<p>"I... I like you boke," Hinata heard and looked up. He then smirked, "Was the 'boke' part necessary, Kageyama?"</p>
<p>Kageyama flushed red and looked away. He then felt something crushing onto him. Hinata three himself on Kageyama and said, "I like you too, Baka-geyama," </p>
<p>They just stood there, in the middle of the court, in each other's embrace, looking at each other's eyes lovingly. They both close the gap between them and shared a warm, sweet, first kiss passionately, not caring whether they're in the middle of the court or not. The court was the place they met as enemies at first, then teammates, and now turned them into lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>